


Art: Two is Company, (But) Three’s a Crowd

by Candymacaron



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Summer Pornathon 2015, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candymacaron/pseuds/Candymacaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something tells me Geoffrey of Monmouth “accidentally” left this page out of his “The History of the Kings of Britain” manuscript.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Two is Company, (But) Three’s a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Merlin Summer Pornathon - Challenge 2: Magic of Three


End file.
